


Яркие краски

by parenthetical_thoughts, WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Action, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021
Summary: Гало всегда был уверен, что в пожарной бригаде — и рядом с ним — Лио на своем месте. У Лио тоже появилась возможность в этом убедиться, когда очередная спасательная операция неожиданно привнесла в его жизнь новые краски.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Promare 2021 - Level 2 - Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Яркие краски

Гало склонил голову направо, налево и вновь направо, на этот раз прижимая ухо к плечу, как будто пытаясь увидеть мир вверх ногами. 

— Не придуривайся. — Реми ткнул его в бок. — Что ты там надеешься увидеть? У него все так же, как у тебя.

— Не совсем, — возразила Лючия, крутя рычаги на портативной диагностической панели. — Лио, можешь повернуться вокруг своей оси? Да не осторожничай, представь, что самый пламенный пожарный Гало Тимос закружил тебя в танце!

Айна и Варис захихикали, Игнис хмыкнул как-то странно, будто тоже едва сдерживая смех. 

— А я могу, — сказал Гало, выпрямляя наконец шею.

— Хватит, — сказал Лио. — Вроде все в порядке. Как мне вылезти?

— Ну обернись, — попросила Лючия. — Разочек. Ради Винни.

— Винни! — пискнул крыс с Айниного плеча.

— Ладно, только ради Винни.

— Маневренность! — возвестила Лючия, когда Лио действительно очень быстро развернулся. — У новой модели координационные параметры гораздо лучше, чем у старых. Вот если ты, Варис, захочешь в своем доспехе исполнить фуэте, то наверняка упадешь. 

— Еще не хватало всякую фуэту исполнять, — пробасил Варис. — Я в своем доспехе людей спасаю, для того он и нужен.

— Действительно, Лючия, — сказал Игнис. — Маневренность — это хорошо, но что насчет оборудования?

— Обычный набор. — Лючия немного поскучнела. — Ледяные пушки, зацепы, крючья, веревки… Можем испытать, если хотите.

— Испытать надо, — согласился Игнис, вызвав у Лио выражение, которое Реми называл «лицо лица». Лючия открыла было рот, чтобы отдать Лио очередную команду, но тут Игнис посмотрел на часы. — Впрочем, лучше завтра, — сказал он. — Спешки нет. Отчетность мы сдали на прошлой неделе, не станем сегодня задерживаться. Еще будут поводы. 

Лючия, у которой всегда был в работе какой-нибудь домашний проект, на который она тратила свободные вечера, тут же забросила диагностическую панель в глубину гаража и заторопилась по лестнице наверх. За ней потянулись и другие.

— Эй! — крикнул им вслед Лио. — Как мне отсюда вылезти? 

— На панели слева на груди есть кнопка. 

Гало подошел, и Лио повернулся к нему левым боком. 

— Нет, давай сам, — сказал Гало, легонько отталкивая металлическое плечо. — Тебе надо учиться им управлять.

— Так я же не знаю, какая кнопка. 

— Это переключатель. Тугой, чтоб случайно не нажать. 

Через несколько секунд доспех щелкнул, и его части сдвинулись, расползаясь в стороны. Выглядело это так, будто очень грузный человек сел на диван и расслабился. Лио высвободил руки и ноги, отодвинул грудную пластину и аккуратно спрыгнул на пол, взъерошенный и напряженный, словно чуткий пустынный зверек. Но такие сравнения Гало обычно держал при себе.

— Ну как? — спросил он. — Ты рад?

— Рад? — переспросил Лио. — Не то слово. В смысле, это не то слово. Я… доволен, ну, наверное, да. Я ведь должен быть доволен, как ты думаешь?

— Черт его знает. — Гало осторожно тронул Лио под лопаткой, направляя его в сторону лестницы. Они зашагали медленно и как будто неохотно. — Твой доспех из пламени был гораздо круче, конечно.

— Он был из пламени. — Лио пожал плечами. Добавить к этому было нечего. Все было из пламени. Лио был из пламени.

Гало мотнул головой и жизнерадостно предложил:

— Можно покрасить его в черный.

— Лючия сказала, что цвета должны быть яркие. Чтобы было хорошо заметно в дыму, в огне, в темноте.

— Значит, ты ее уже спрашивал?

— Нет. Она сама об этом заговорила. Извиняясь за то, что мне достался лимонный доспех. Это какая-то плохая примета?

— Нет. — Гало прыснул. — Просто он тебе не идет. Не гармонирует с волосами.

— Наконец-то, модный приговор от человека, который на работе и дома ходит в спецовке. В половине спецовки. То, чего мы так долго ждали.

— Прекрати. — Гало со смешком ткнул Лио кулаком в плечо, тот даже не поморщился.

— Я имею в виду, — сказал он, когда они ступили на лестницу, — я должен быть рад, потому что это делает меня частью команды.

— Ты и так часть команды. У нас уже есть Галолиотрон. Я вообще не понимаю, почему мы не можем всегда использовать его. Лично мне с тобой в кабине отлично работается.

— Его не везде можно использовать, он очень большой. И техобслуживание сложное. Нам вообще повезло, что его разрешили оставить, а не забрали на переработку или еще куда-нибудь.

— Зануда. 

— Гало, ты ведь знаешь, что мне тоже хорошо с тобой… в кабине. — Лио едва заметно улыбнулся и бросил на него короткий взгляд. 

— Но тебе положен доспех, — подсказал Гало. — Для порядка. Чтобы Игнис не нервничал.

Лио кивнул. Они дошли до раздевалок, и Гало, остановившись рядом со шкафчиком Лио, оперся боком о металлическую поверхность. В другом углу Варис показывал Реми что-то в телефоне. Лио открыл дверцу, и та спрятала их с Гало от посторонних глаз. Здесь мог бы быть поцелуй. Но только не первый, первый поцелуй никак здесь не выйдет, и это даже, можно сказать, неуважительно… 

— Я все равно чувствую, что мне не хватает компетенций, — сказал Лио, переодевая футболку. 

— Брось. Ты сдал все тесты на высокие баллы.

— Но я не выгляжу как ты или как Варис. Даже как Реми.

— В доспехе это неважно. И в Галолиотроне. Да и вообще. Ты таким, как Варис, все равно не будешь, у тебя, — Гало позволил себе коснуться пальцами его груди в районе ключицы, — конституция другая. 

Лио скептически усмехнулся, но плечом даже не дернул. Гало был рад — рад за них обоих, может быть.

— Наверное, прошло еще слишком мало времени, — произнес Лио.

Гало очень надеялся, что Лио честно ему скажет, если решит, что быть пожарным — не его призвание. Иногда Гало приходилось напоминать себе о том, что не все люди мечтают стать пожарными. Они с Лио хорошо сработались, но, возможно, ему захочется заняться чем-нибудь другим. Не обязательно уходить далеко, например, из него мог бы получиться пляжный спасатель. Он отлично плавает, и когда они ходили в аквапарк — то есть не они вдвоем, а вся пожарная бригада, кроме Игниса… 

— Ты чего завис? — Лио щелкнул пальцами у Гало над ухом. — Иди одевайся. Или раздевайся. Или что ты там обычно делаешь у себя в шкафу.

Обычно у себя в шкафу Гало причесывался, проверял, не застряло ли что-нибудь между зубами, и иногда надевал майку, но сегодня он просто стоял и думал. Наверное, он и впрямь рассчитывал, что Лио по-настоящему вольется в коллектив, когда ему сделают свой доспех, но чего-то по-прежнему не хватало. Вроде бы он общался со всеми, шутил и участвовал в розыгрышах, смастерил красную жилетку для Винни и научил всех класть пиццу начинкой на язык — вот это была гениальная идея. И в то же время…

— Ну, — сказал за спиной Гало Варис, — я по… 

И в этот момент из общей зоны раздался громкий и противный звук сирены. Из-за стены, за которой была женская раздевалка, ему вторил раздраженный стон Айны. Гало обернулся. Варис поставил сумку на пол и крутанул плечами, разминая мышцы.

— Чего встали? — Реми хлопнул их обоих по спине. — Возвращаемся, живо! Лио, к тебе это тоже относится!

Вот эти мелочи, думал Гало, уже в гараже, проверяя, все ли доспехи на своих местах в отсеках пожарной машины. Лио, как и его самого, поначалу брали далеко не на каждый вызов. Оба они в свое время стали полноправными членами команды, только Гало после этого не требовалось отдельное приглашение. Впрочем, Лио оно тоже не требовалось. Но почему-то… почему-то.

Гало решил, что поговорит с Реми и Игнисом. Потом, когда они вернутся с вызова. 

— Это в складах на окраине сектора Д, — рассказывал Реми, следя за передвижением их машины на электронной карте. — Почти сразу за ними начинается равнина. Задымления нет.

— Тогда почему вызвали нас? — спросил Варис.

— Похоже, там дети… — Реми почесал в затылке. — Забрались на склад, а потом все внутри начало рушиться, и теперь они не могут выбраться. Телефон у них работает, они позвонили учительнице. Были на какой-то экскурсии, ума не приложу, почему именно на склады.

— И все же мы… — начала Айна.

— Это склад горючих материалов, — перебил ее Игнис.

— То есть может рвануть, — произнесла Лючия с мрачным азартом.

— Вряд ли рванет. Есть, в конце концов, правила хранения, которые должны защищать от такого.

— Угу, — усмехнулась Айна. — Например, правило как следует охранять помещение, чтобы туда не могли залезть посторонние дети? 

Игнис не ответил. До складов они доехали в молчании, благо было уже недалеко. В какой-то момент Гало переглянулся с Лио и заметил в его глазах мелкие кристаллики злости, которые едва заметно тряслись в расширенных зрачках. В самый первый раз Гало принял это выражение за суровость, даже жестокость, и никогда не был так далек от правды. Это была злость на мир, в котором невинные души могут попасть в беду. Это было то, что Гало увидел и узнал в нем сразу, хоть и не сразу позволил себе поверить. Обостренное чувство справедливости, неспособность остаться в стороне. Когда кому-нибудь требовалась помощь, Лио становился жестким и ледяным, словно лезвие ножа. Гало реагировал совсем иначе, но это была просто другая сторона той же самой монеты. Поэтому он знал, что Лио рядом с ним на своем месте. 

Руки Лио в обманчивом покое лежали на его бедрах, и Гало хотелось взять ту, что была к нему ближе, левую, но, разумеется, он не собирался действительно этого делать. Воображения хватало. Пальцы у него холодные — и твердые, потому что худые. Сухожилия натянуты, почти слышно, как звенят от волнения. Гало хотелось сказать: не волнуйся, Лио. Мы всех спасем. И ты здесь нужен не меньше, чем кто-либо другой. 

Их встретил старый приятель Игниса, рыжий и бледный Тед Созо, который возглавлял одну из спасательных бригад Министерства по чрезвычайным ситуациям. Они все успели хорошо познакомиться с Тедом, пока разбирали завалы в городе после всемирной катастрофы — пожарных часто отправляли помогать обычным спасателям и строителям. 

— Будете на подхвате, — сказал Тед, пожимая им руки. — Пожаров у нас пока не планируется, и пусть так оно и останется. Детей завалило стеллажами, но все живы, контейнеры ударопрочные, риска возгорания нет.

— За чем же дело стало? — спросил Реми.

— Ломиться напрямую нельзя, конечно, сам понимаешь. Разбираем вручную.

— Они там не задохнутся? — спросила Айна.

— Время есть, — уклончиво ответил Тед. 

— Мы поможем разбирать, — сказал Лио, но Тед покачал головой.

— Будете только мешаться. Мы нашли их тепловизором и дыру в стене сделали, чтобы удобней подобраться, но там места только для двух человек в доспехах. Дела на пару часов, думаю, не больше. 

За спиной Теда, в отдалении, Гало заметил группу детей во главе с двумя женщинами. Одну он опознал как Лизу, врача из бригады Теда Созо, другая, худенькая шатенка в круглых очках, видимо, пришла с детьми. Дети были не слишком маленькие, школьники, наверное, лет десяти. Гало махнул Теду и направился к ним.

— Привет, Лиза! — поздоровался он.

Лиза кивнула. Учительница — скорее всего, это была учительница — с ужасом посмотрела на его голую грудь, однако когда она отвела взгляд, ужас с ее лица не сошел.

— Я во всем виновата, — прошептала она.

Лиза вздохнула, она явно слышала это не в первый раз.

— Сейчас это неважно, — сказала она. — Я уверена, что вы не хотели ничего плохого.

— Надо увести детей, — сказал Гало. — Здорово, ребята! Как вам тут, страшно?

Ребята радостно завозились, прозвучало несколько «нет!», улыбки полетели в Гало солнечными лучами. Разумеется, им было не страшно — им было интересно и волнительно. 

— Я этим и пытаюсь заниматься, — сказала Лиза, закладывая за ухо смоляную прядь. — За ними придет автобус. Мисс Грейс, вам тоже лучше уехать. С родителями ребят уже связались, они едут сюда. Спасатели говорят, что непосредственная опасность детям не грозит, их скоро вытащат…

— Но ведь это моя… 

— Я провожу.

Гало осторожно взял мисс Грейс под локоть, и она вновь испуганно посмотрела на него. 

— Автобус остановится у дороги, — с облегчением сказала Лиза. — Спасибо тебе, Гало. Мне надо дежурить возле спасателей. На случай… на всякий случай. 

— Короче! — заявил Гало, обращаясь к детям. — Сейчас я покажу вам крутые доспехи. По-настоящему крутые, с ледяными пушками. У вас будет целых пять минут. Но за это вы потом без разговоров сядете в автобус и поедете в безопасное место, где вас встретят родители. Договорились?

Дети смеялись, прыгали, вертелись, кто-то сказал «да!», кто-то сказал «нет!» — договорились ли, было непонятно. Гало, так и не отпустивший локоть учительницы, потянул ее к пожарной машине. 

— Как вы оказались здесь? — спросил он у нее, когда дети под руководством мгновенно сориентировавшегося Вариса и бдительным надзором не слишком довольной Лючии принялись тыкать пальцами в заманчиво непонятные механизмы. 

— Мы рисовали… — Мисс Грейс почему-то оглянулась.

— Рисовали? — переспросил Гало. — Склады?

— Нет… Я не знала, что тут склады. Здесь был хороший вид… на равнину.

Гало тоже оглянулся и проследил за направлением ее взгляда. День был пасмурный, и сухая земля, которую редкие запятые кустов не делали приветливей, заставляла думать о других планетах и странных мирах. Вдалеке высились синевато-коричневые горы. В детстве Гало нравилось представлять, что они маршируют прямо на Промеполис, только очень медленно и потому очень долго. А Крей говорил, что если гора не идет к тебе, надо идти к ней самому. 

— Но теперь все не так. Какая же я глупая. Надо было проверить заранее. Раньше здесь были деревья. И красивый дом с колоннами.

— Музей минералов, — произнес голос за их спинами. — Его просто смело. И деревья… все сгорело. 

— В Промеполисе многое сгорело, — сказал Гало. Лио встал рядом и тоже уставился вдаль, на горы. Его профиль был острым, почти зазубренным. 

— Деревьев и так было мало, — сказал он. — А теперь и вовсе почти нет. 

— Дай срок, и все вырастет.

— Мы сухой оазис посреди пустыни.

Гало хлопнул в ладоши и обернулся к пожарной машине. Он не знал, что на это ответить.

Дети его отчего-то любили и всегда липли к нему сами. К автобусу он подошел с одной девочкой на плечах, еще одна повисла у него на руке. 

— Спасибо, — сказала мисс Грейс, помогая ему избавиться от ноши. — Как думаете, скоро ли…

— Скоро. — Гало улыбнулся. Снятая с плеч девочка дернула его за штанину и спросила:

— Вы достанете Маззи?

— Это твоя подруга? — Гало сел перед ней на корточки. Девочка кивнула и шмыгнула носом. — Что она любит?

Девочка сморщилась, хихикнула и сказала:

— Пакостить.

— Ну-ну. А еще что?

— Еще? Ну, кошечек.

— Кошечек, отлично. Это просто здорово. Пока, ребята! — Гало вскочил на ноги. — Завтра увидите всех своих друзей.

Когда он вернулся обратно, его встретили мрачные лица. Над складом висел вертолет Айны.

— Каверзный завал, — говорил Тед Созо. — Боимся обрушить, как ни подлезешь, все страшно. 

— Попробуем с другой стороны? — спросил Гало.

— Попробуем сверху, — ответил Игнис. — Айна полетела делать мэппинг. Если есть доступ, вскроем крышу, уберем преграды и спустим капсулу. Но это будет не быстро.

— А если нет доступа? — спросил Лио.

— Тогда и подумаем.

— Игнис. — Лио помедлил. — Может быть, я попробую? Мой новый доспех… ну, маневренность и все дела. Вдруг мне удастся… 

— Нет, — отрезал Игнис.

— Почему нет? — вмешался Тед. — Наши доспехи давно устарели, это точно. Если он чуть дальше пролезет, может, и сдвинется дело. Технику безопасности он ведь знает, мы все тут спасатели.

— Он… — начал Игнис и вздохнул.

Новичок, мысленно закончил за него Гало. Еще зеленый. Еще не видел ничего. Ха-ха.

— Мне не понадобится оборудование, — сказал Лио. — Я даже делать ничего не буду. Просто посмотрю, нельзя ли помочь. Может, смогу передать им что-то. Это же дети, они наверняка голодные. Поговорить с ними. Им страшно.

— Ладно, одевайся! — рявкнул Игнис. 

— У меня бутеры в машине есть, — сказала Лючия. — Возьмешь?

— У нас пайки для этих случаев, — холодно заметила Лиза.

— Ну что же пайки, — пробормотала Лючия. — А бутеры с салями, сыром и тремя соусами, между прочим, пальчики оближешь.

Лиза посмотрела на нее с отвращением, однако Лючия все-таки запихнула свои бутеры в промасленной бумаге в один из специальных жестких карманов на новеньком, блестящим даже без солнца желто-лимонном доспехе Лио. В другой карман Лиза сунула две бутылки воды.

— Походи немного, — посоветовал Гало. — В доспехе просто двигаться, это интуитивно, но чуть-чуть привыкнуть все же нужно.

Пока Лио ходил, вернулась Айна с подробным мэппингом. Тед и Игнис склонились над ее планшетом, и Гало тихо сказал Лио:

— Пойдем. Остановить нас всегда успеют.

— Ты во мне не сомневаешься? — усмехнулся Лио.

— Ничуть.

— Та учительница тоже думала, что ведет детей в живописную рощу порисовать виды на равнину.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сомневался, потому что тебе нравится оказываться правым. — Гало засмеялся. — Но я и так думаю, что ты прав. У нас доспехи меньше, чем у спасателей. Если бы не ты, я бы сам пошел.

— Вряд ли я смогу сделать что-то важное. Только еду им сунуть. 

— Иногда это самое важное. Не кисни, тебе предстоит развлекать детей. Улыбайся и вспоминай забавные случаи из жизни пожарной части. 

Гало довел Лио до аккуратной прямоугольной дыры, вокруг которой валялись куски стеллажей и контейнеры, которые удалось вытащить спасателям, и заглянул внутрь, в переплетение балок. 

— Двигайся осторожно, — сказал он.

— Сам знаю. Я не совсем дурак. Если пойму, что пути нет, вернусь назад.

— Отлично. — Гало поднял взгляд на его лицо за стеклом шлема, и подмигнул. — Там есть девочка Маззи, она любит кошечек. Про остальных разведка ничего не донесла.

— Я тоже люблю кошечек, — неожиданно признался Лио со вздохом. — Ладно, я пошел.

— Я буду на связи. — Гало достал из кармана портативную рацию с гарнитурой и вдел наушник в ухо. — Твой доспех настроен на наш канал, просто говори, я здесь.

— Угу.

Гало услышал это и в наушнике, и снаружи, но дальнейшее сопение и кряхтение раздавалось уже только в ухе. Гало молчал, чтобы не мешать. Подошел Реми и жестами спросил, на связи ли он с Лио. Гало, прикрыв микрофон рукой, ответил:

— Да, он внутри. Какие-то новости?

— Игнис отправил меня за вами следить. Они решили, что достать детей сверху реально, будут резать крышу. 

— Лио, — произнес Гало в микрофон. — Как ты там?

— Нормально. Вижу их. Не могу подобраться, сейчас, попробую на колени… 

— Решили все-таки лезть через крышу, — сказал ему Гало. — Предупреди их, чтобы не испугались.

— Ага. Уф… Эй, привет, э… Маззи? Нет, стой, стой, не ломись, здесь мы вас не вытащим… Да, я знаю… Нет, недолго. Надо еще чуть-чуть потерпеть. Зато вас достанут через крышу, представляете, как здорово? Слушайте, у меня тут есть кое-что для вас… 

Жизнерадостность в голосе Лио была фальшивая, и дети не могли это не почувствовать. Может, хотя бы станут меньше бояться, если рядом будет взрослый. По крыше склада загремели шаги — люди Теда Созо времени зря не теряли. Лио продолжал кряхтеть и отдуваться, но потом вздохнул с удовлетворением.

— Что? — не удержался Гало.

— Руку просунул. Едва-едва, да еще под таким углом… Нет, это я не вам. Вам вот, бутерброды. Три вида соуса, не абы что. Говорят, очень вкусно. И вода… 

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина — видимо, дети ели. Только Лио изредка повторял на разные лады, что уже скоро и еще недолго. Наконец крышу начали резать, металл выл и стонал, заглушая слова Лио, который как раз принялся что-то рассказывать. Интересно что? Гало улавливал только обрывки фраз: сегодня собирались, на стене, любимый цвет, пальцами, еще недолго, но попробуй, кошечку… Кошечку — это хорошо. Значит, Лио любит кошек? Можно ведь завести кошку. Похожую на Лио — стройную, холеную, строгую, но с безуминкой… 

Крышу снимали около часа, потом дело пошло быстрее. Тед отрывистым бодрым голосом отдавал приказы. Подошедшая было Айна снова ушла, ей предстояло спускать спасательную капсулу с вертолета. Лио теперь было хорошо слышно, однако говорил он что-то непонятное:

— … и они с гусеницей пошли под гигантскими листьями вокруг ствола. Ствол был очень толстый и очень старый, кожа на нем была морщинистая, грубая, яркая, до сих пор полная соков, которые нужны, чтобы питать такие большие листья… Что? Да, очень большие и очень зеленые… Нет, не круглые, а такие, вроде сердечка. Вроде больших сердец. «Смотри!» — сказала вдруг кошечка. Гусеница подняла взгляд, и они обе посмотрели вверх, а там было дупло. Из дупла выглядывала… м-м, белочка, конечно… Да, шерстка у нее была рыжая, а грудка белая, и хвост темно-золотой, роскошный хвост… Нет, бывает такой цвет. Можно смешать желтый и коричневый. Ага… 

Лио ненадолго замолчал, и Гало понял, что улыбается. Почему-то он думал, что Лио плохо ладит с детьми. 

Зашумели лопасти вертолета, Гало поднял голову и подпрыгнул, когда на его плечо неожиданно легла рука Игниса. 

— Все, вытаскивают последние балки, — сказал он. — Капсулу сейчас спустят, пусть Лио проследит, чтобы влезали по одному, сразу всех не поднимем.

Передавая слова Игниса, Гало поймал себя на мысли о том, что ему немного жаль обрывать этот момент. Он почти никогда не слышал в голосе Лио такой умиротворенности. Лио бывал серьезен, ироничен, зол, даже весел, но спокоен — может быть, очень редко. Может быть, когда они смотрели фильм у Гало дома, и Гало спрашивал, не уснул ли он, и он отвечал: «М-м, нет, конечно, ты что», и прерывисто втягивал воздух носом. 

Детей достали очень быстро, одного за другим — двух мальчиков и девочку. Айна посадила вертолет перед главным входом на склад, но Гало не пошел их встречать, он хотел дождаться Лио. Прошла минута, а может быть, две с тех пор, как из наушника раздалось последнее: «Ну вот и все, теперь держись крепко за этот крюк, сейчас полетишь». Лио по-прежнему не было.

— Эй, — сказал Гало в микрофон. — Ты не уснул?

— Нет, — ответил Лио. — Нет, конечно, ты что. Просто, понимаешь, — он хихикнул, — тут такая история.

— Какая история?

— Я не могу достать руку?

— Руку? 

— Да, я просунул руку, чтобы отдать им бутерброды и воду и, в общем, мне пришлось вывернуть ее немного назад, и я к тому же лежу тут довольно неудобно, и теперь я не могу ее вытащить. Вот. Сейчас передохну и еще разок попытаюсь.

— Ты с ума сошел, Лио! — завопил Гало. — Лючия! Эй, Лючия!

Лючия, которую Гало, догадавшись, что не стоит сеять панику раньше времени, в конце концов тихо отозвал в сторонку, немного подумала и сказала:

— Пусть попробует для начала отбросить руку.

— Это как? — заволновался Гало.

— Можно отбрасывать части доспеха. Тогда, наверное, будет легче вытащить. Дай-ка мне гарнитуру.

Гало оставалось только переминаться с ноги на ногу и выкручивать себе пальцы, пока Лючия объясняла Лио, какие кнопки нажать и за какой рычаг потом дернуть. Здесь все казалось простым, однако проблема возникла там, где ее нельзя было предвидеть.

— Он не хочет, — с раздражением произнесла Лючия, сдирая гарнитуру с головы. — Поговори с ним.

— Лио! — Гало спешно вставил в ухо наушник. — Что случилось? Почему ты не хочешь попробовать? У тебя что-то сломано, да? Не лги мне.

— Ты будешь смеяться. — Лио опять хихикнул.

— Я больше никогда не буду над тобой смеяться, — в отчаянии пообещал Гало.

— Правда? Ну, в общем… Знаешь, они ведь сюда пришли рисовать пейзажи. Но им стало скучно. И Маззи придумала пойти написать что-нибудь красками на стене склада, ведь эта стена была такая новенькая и белая, как чистый лист. С двумя приятелями они улизнули от учительницы, пришли сюда, обнаружили, что двери заперты неплотно, и, естественно, решили зайти и посмотреть. Ну, потом, понятно, кто-то кого-то толкнул, что-то было плохо закреплено, тут уже не найти причины. Их завалило. Дальше ты все знаешь. А я… в общем, они тут рисовали на моем доспехе. На моей руке. Деревья и кошечек, и все такое. Я не хочу… оставлять это здесь.

— Лио, ты дурак, — с облегчением произнес Гало. — Я тебе клятвенно обещаю, рано или поздно мы вернем твою руку. Запчасти, знаешь ли, дорогие. — Он посмотрел на Лючию, и та закивала. — Разберем завал, и ее достанем. Но сейчас ты, пожалуйста, вылезай.

— Ладно, — сказал Лио. — Я попробую.

Щелкнул механизм, и Лио часто задышал. Гало задержал дыхание. Лио шумно и долго сглотнул. Гало облизал губы. Лио вдруг громко взвыл и ахнул. Гало сорвал с себя гарнитуру, бросил ее Лючии и побежал к проему в стене.

Он готов был войти так, без защиты, разрушить все на своем пути голыми руками, но через несколько секунд заметил Лио. Тот пробрался сквозь завалы, нырнул под частокол стеллажных балок и встал перед Гало в доспехе, затертом и разукрашенном мелкими царапинами. Бледное лицо за стеклом шлема улыбалось. Левая рука безвольно висела вдоль туловища.

Гало схватился за эту руку и только потом подумал, что она может быть сломана. Но улыбка Лио не померкла. Стекло отъехало в сторону, и он сказал:

— Думал, вывихнул.

— Не больно?

— Больно немного. Просто мышцы потянул, ничего страшного. 

— Кошмар какой, — сказала Лючия, рассматривая доспех. — Боевое крещение удалось, до тебя, Лио Фотия, еще никто в первый раз так дорогую технику не калечил.

— Извини, — безразлично бросил Лио.

Лючия фыркнула и почему-то ушла. Лио вылез из доспеха аккуратно, все же избегая задевать левую руку. Гало, обнимая его за пояс и прижимая к себе, тоже постарался ее не задевать.

— Гало, — сказал Лио.

— Мы достанем твои рисунки, — снова пообещал Гало.

— Я понимаю. Я не про то.

— А про что?

— Ты знаешь.

— Я знаю, — подтвердил Гало и, наклонившись, поцеловал его. 

Яркое лимонное пятно доспеха, которое так и осталось перед глазами, когда он закрыл их, взорвалось и разлилось радужным теплым морем по бесконечности у него внутри.


End file.
